finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Giant
Iron Giant , also known as Iron Man, is a hulking metal brute commonly found as an enemy in nearly all of the games in the Final Fantasy series. Although the name may change slightly from game to game, the physical appearance of iron giants usually remains roughly the same. They are tall metal monsters, often wielding large swords, that rely solely on physical attacks. They often are blue-colored, with stronger versions in red. The Iron Giant first appeared as a rare encounter in the Final Fantasy II final dungeon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The first appearance of the Iron Giant (known as Iron Man in the ''Dark Shadow Over Palakia translation). The Iron Giant is a very rare random encounter, similar to Warmech, on the higher levels of Pandaemonium. In addition to giving good stat multipliers, it also drops Excaliburs, Aegis Shields, and Genji Armor. In the Dawn of Souls remake and all remakes thereafter, however, a new enemy, the Steel Giant appears as a random encounter and a mini-boss in the Soul of Rebirth. ''Final Fantasy III The Iron Giant does not appear in the original, however, it makes a special appearance as a hidden superboss in the Nintendo DS version and the following remakes. It is located in the "??? Dungeon" that becomes unlocked after the related Mognet sidequest is completed. Final Fantasy IV In the original release of ''Final Fantasy IV there were no Iron Giant enemies, however in re-releases two enemies have gone by that name. The Japanese exclusive Easy Type version renamed some enemies, and the Steel Golem enemy was renamed , the Japanese name for the Iron Giant. The name changes for this version did not carry over to any other version. In the Advance release a new enemy was introduced under the name Iron Giant. Iron Giant is a blue palette-swap of the giant metal Armor Construct enemies. Unlike other incarnations of Iron Giant, this appearance features a flamethrower rather than a sword. It is fought in the Lunar Ruins. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The party fights the Iron Giant from ''Final Fantasy II in the Depths of the True Moon. After defeating it, the party remarks how it was nothing like Zemus's Armor Constructs from the Giant of Babil. ''Final Fantasy V Similar to the second installment, the Iron Giant is a rare encounter in the final dungeon. It can be encountered in the upper floors of the dimensional castle portion of the Interdimensional Rift. It gives a hefty experience and ABP award, among other prizes. Final Fantasy VII Iron Man is a random encounter as the party approaches Jenova in the Northern Cave. A red version of it, Wolfmeister, also appears as an encounter on the Mt. Corel train tracks when Cid tries stopping the train from crashing into Corel. Final Fantasy VIII Iron Giants appear in various locations in Esthar after the Lunar Cry, Lunatic Pandora, and in the Deep Sea Research Center, where they are always found in pairs. A red version of it, the Red Giant, appears as a boss in Ultimecia Castle. Final Fantasy IX The Iron Man is a random encounter in the game's final dungeon, Memoria. Final Fantasy X Iron Giant is a random encounter on the Thunder Plains. More powerful versions, the Gemini, appear Inside Sin, and in the Omega Ruins. There is also a Monster Arena Species Conquest monster called Ironclad. Final Fantasy X-2 Iron Giant type fiends appear in various places and include the Gemini and the regular Iron Giant. It takes 10 kill to Oversoul members from this fiend type. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Iron Giant is a class of enemies first introduced in the ''Scars of Abyssea expansion released in the September 2010 version update. ''Final Fantasy XIV Iron Giants appear in the Labyrinth of the Ancients, though for the most part they go by other names such as Dullahan or Magitek Colossus. One that looks identical to the classic Iron Giant appears as a powerful enemy inside the Garlean strongholds Castrum Centri and Castrum Meridianum, as well as in the 2.5 dungeon, The Keeper of the Lake. Magitek Colossus FFXIV Art 1.jpg|Concept artwork of the Magitek Colossus. Magitek Colossus FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork of the Magitek Colossus. FFXIV Realm Reborn Alpha Iron Giant.jpg|Alpha version of the Iron Giant in ''A Realm Reborn. ''Final Fantasy XV Trailers for the game have shown Noctis fighting an Iron Giant-type enemy. Final Fantasy Type-0 Iron Giants appear as enemies along with Red Giant. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Iron Giant is a boss monster at Mount Kilanda, relying on heavy physical attacks with a large sword, as well as a non-elemental spell similar to Ultima in later portions of the game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Iron Giant appears as a boss in the Infinity Spire. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The Iron Giant appears in the game as a powerful field boss. They usually appear sleeping in the field, and, as so, the player must awaken them in order to fight them. Final Fantasy Dimensions Iron Giant is an enemy family. *Guardian *Giant Soldier *Iron Giant *Nakahara Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō FFLTnS Iron Giant.png|Iron Giant (Rank 4). FFLTnS Iron Giant Alt1.png|Iron Giant (Rank 5). Dissidia Final Fantasy Iron Giant is a summon and when summoned, its artwork from ''Final Fantasy X appears and allows the summoner to reduce the opponent's Bravery by half with each HP attack with Reaper. Iron Giant can be obtained in the third stage of the Distant Glory - Villains storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Like all summons in ''Dissidia, Iron Giant returns with the same function. The Iron Giant can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 80 KP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Iron Giants appear as enemies, commonly in ''Final Fantasy II battle scenarios. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Iron Giant from ''Final Fantasy V appears as an enemy. In addition, the Iron Giant from Final Fantasy III appears as a boss. PFF Iron Giant FFIII.png|''FFIII'' version. PFF Iron Giant.png|''FFV'' version. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Iron Giant appears as a boss inside the Lunatic Pandora. In battle, the Iron Giant uses Reaper. Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Iron Giant appears as an enemy encountered inside the Fabul Waterways and Zanarkand Ruins. It uses Takedown and drops the Defender. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Iron Giant FFVIII.png|''FFVIII version. FFRK Iron Giant FFX.png|''FFX'' version. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words ''Mobius Final Fantasy Iron Giant appears as an ability card in Mobius Final Fantasy. Mobius Iron Giant.png|Iron Giant's ability card. ''World of Final Fantasy WoFF Iron Giant.jpg|Iron Giant WoFF Iron Giant 2.jpg|Iron Giant. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Iron Giant appears with its ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. Its card is earth-elemental. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Iron Giant from ''Final Fantasy V has a Triple Triad card. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales The Iron Giant is a lightning element card, and has six cards under its name. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Iron Giant enemies are fearsome foes, with high stats and powerful skills such as Multi-Slash. They appear as regular enemies and in Dueling Rooms as giant variants. They are better avoided unless Chocobo is capable of defeating one in only two or three hits. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Iron Giant is a chance card, the card's ability: Gain total property value x10% gil. Gallery IronGiant-ffv-ios.png|Final Fantasy V'' (Mobile). Iron Man FFVII Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VII. Iron Giant FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Concept art from Final Fantasy VIII. FFTS Iron Giant Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Iron Giant Portrait.png|Portrait in ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Iron Giant Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFE Iron Giant.jpg|Iron Giant in Final Fantasy Explorers. de:Eisengigant it:Gigante di ferro Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Enemy Families Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Enemies Category:Chocobo Tales Cards